Dreams That Come True
by Blackhammer
Summary: Ash,May,Max and Brock have finally made it to The Pokemon League. But Ash's first match is in a month, but what will happen until the Pokemon League is finshed? Romance and some humor! RR please!


A/N: This is my seventh story so far! I hope you like it! R&R please! Anyways, note that I'm grateful my first story, The Crush Or Love is quite a hit, I hope you like that one, because I'm gonna put up the next chapter tomorrow or today, I dunno, anyways I hope you like this one! Thank You!

Dreams That Come True

Chapter 1

Ash-14

May-14

Brock-16

Max-8

Our friends Ash, May, Brock and Max are on there way to the Pokemon League. They finally arrived after two hours of walking and everyone is relieved that they are there now. Ash's match in the Pokemon League was in a month and he was one was the earliest to get there.

''We finally made it!'' Max shouted out as he ran into the Pokemon Centre.

''Yeah we did,'' Ash said as he followed Max into the Pokemon Centre.

''Pikachu!'' (Finally!)

''Luxury at last!'' May said as she stretched her arms.

''Great…Nurse Joy!'' Brock said, as he entered the Pokemon Centre and ran straight to Nurse Joy, also grabbing her hand in process.

''You're the most beautiful Nurse Joy I've never seen, I lo…,'' Brock said, but was interrupted by Max, who pulled him away by his ear. Nurse Joy though, sweat dropped.

''That's what he always say,'' Max grunted as he pulled Brock away from Nurse Joy by his left ear. Ash and May sweat dropped as Max and Brock left the Pokemon Centre. Ash went and walked to Nurse Joy after two seconds Max and Brock left the Pokemon Centre for a little talk.

''Sorry, about my friend he's crazy about pretty girls and stuff!'' Ash said, as he rubbed the back of his messy black hair.

''It's ok, anyways, I'm surprised that you got here already!'' Nurse Joy exclaimed.

''Huh? Why?'' Ash asked dumbly.

''Well, usually trainers who collected all the badges come here in two weeks time!'' Nurse Joy replied.

''Cool!'' Ash said.

''Also, we have a record of who gets here the fastest and you just broke the record by a week!'' Nurse Joy said, as she took a piece of paper out, which already had names on it. She then wrote down the date on it.

''What is your name?'' Nurse Joy asked.

''Ash Ketchum,'' Ash said.

''Your Ash Ketchum? Wow, I remember you, you came in the top 16 in the Indigo League a few years, too bad you didn't win…,'' Nurse Joy said.

''Well, this year I'm gonna try my best and become Pokemon Master!'' Ash said, as he showed a victory sign, and Pikachu also did it with Ash.

''Well, anyways, do you need any Pokemon healed?'' Nurse Joy asked.

''Yeah!'' Ash said as he gave his Pokeballs containing his Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Also including Pikachu.

''Well, do your other friend's Pokemon need healing too?'' Nurse Joy asked as she put Ash's Pokeballs in the healing machine.

''Yeah, hey May, can you go and ask Brock if he needs his Pokemon healed'' Ash told May.

''Sure!'' May said, as she went outside and came back with a handful of Pokeballs.

''Looks a little too much for you to carry, I'll help ya!'' Ash said as he went and walked to May. As he got hold of some of the Pokeballs, Ash's hand brushed onto May's hand, making Ash and May blush a little. But anyway, Ash took the blush away and handed the Pokeballs to Nurse Joy. May aso gave the other Pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

''Great! I haven't healed any Pokemon since last year!'' Nurse Joy said. Ash and May fell into anime style.

''You…you haven't healed any Pokemon since last year?'' Ash and May said in disbelief.

''Of course! The Hoenn League starts once a year!'' Nurse Joy said.

''Oh…ok…,'' May said.

''Well, your Pokemon will be healed in a minute or two, anyways, do you and your friends want some rooms?'' Nurse Joy asked.

Yeah, can we have two rooms please?'' Ash asked.

''Which kind of room? Small, Medium or Big?'' Nurse Joy asked, as she took her room check book out.

''Um…big?'' Ash said with some confusion.

''Ok, here are your keys!'' Nurse Joy said, as she gave Ash and May a key each.

''Thanks!'' Ash and May said, happily.

''No problem! Oh, your Pokemon are healed, here you go!'' Nurse Joy exclaimed, as she gave Ash his Pokemon and May's Pokemon. Nurse Joy left Brock's Pokemon on the corner of the counter.

''Thanks!'' May said, as she and Ash walked to the chairs and sat down.

''Wow, we finally made it! This year, my dream might come true!'' Ash said, as he leaned back on the chair.

''So, how long until your first match?'' May asked with some eagerness.

''I don't know, I'll ask Nurse Joy! Ash said as he walked back to the counter and asked Nurse Joy when was his first match. May saw Nurse Joy take a match list out, then Nurse Joy said to Ash something and Ash walked back to me.

''In a month, Nurse Joy said,'' Ash said as he sat back down.

''A month huh? Well, what you gonna do until then?'' May wondered curiously.

''Well, have a little fun until then!'' Ash said. Suddenly, a sound was then heard from… May's stomach.

''Wow, I'm hungry are you May asked.

''Yeah, I'm starving!'' Ash said.

''Should we go and ask Brock and Max to come with us for lunch?'' May asked.

''Yeah let's go!'' Ash said, as he took hold of May's hand and pulled her to the door and exited the Pokemon Centre, to see Brock and Max sitting on the bench talking.

''Hey Guys!'' May said.

''Hey…,'' Brock said, as he looked up and laughed. Max also joined in laughing.

''What's so funny?'' Ash asked with wonder. Max and Brock pointed to there hands. May and Ash looked to see them still holding hands. May let go and blushed, also with Ash. They looked as red as an apple.

''Anyway besides that, what do you want?'' Max asked.

''Oh, we wanted to tell you that May and I are going to have breakfast, you wanna join us?'' Ash said, as he recovered.

''Sure, you go there first, we be right there,'' Brock said quickly.

''Ok, see you there then!'' May said, as she took Ash's hand and pulled him back into the Pokemon Center. After Ash and May went into the Pokemon Center, Brock pulled out an camera behind him.

''These pictures are perfect…just perfect!'' Max grinned, as he looked through the set of pictures he captured in his digital camera.

''Yeah they are, anyways, let's go and print these babies out!'' Brock said, as he took the digital camera out of Max's hand and ran into the Pokemon Center. Max followed in after Brock. By the time Max was in the Pokemon Center, the pictures were already made.

''Great!'' Max said, as he ran to Brock, took the pictures out of his hand and put them in Brock's backpack.

''Let's go already, I'm a little hungry!'' Brock said, as he took his Pokemon and ran of to the breakfast room.

''Hey, wait for me!'' Max said, as he ran of to the breakfast room too. Suddenly Brock stopped and Max stopped too.

''Wanna have a race?'' Brock smiled.

''Sure, Ready set go!'' Max said fastly and ran off in super speed.

''Hey no fair!'' Brock said, as he ran off after Max. After minutes of running after Max, Brock got to his speed and then there race went from extreme to very extreme. In minutes, Brock won in the end. Also, they ran so fast that they didn't see that they passed May and Ash on the way, so they waited several minutes for Ash and May to arrive. Finally, Ash and May got to the breakfast room and had lunch.

To Be Continued….

A/N: I hope you liked that! Anyways Chapter 2 be ready in a day or two, so enjoy!

R/R please!


End file.
